Haine & Amour de la Haine
by Miiiiel
Summary: Je m'appelle Viola Riku et je déteste plus que tout au monde ce monstre de Doflamingo. Je le tuerai, un jour. Mais en attendant ce jour, lui et moi seront les amants les plus insatiables du royaume de Dressrosa.


Disclaimer : les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à leur créateur : Eichiro Oda.

One shot.

Lemon léger.

**ooo** **HAINE & AMOUR DE LA HAINE** **ooo**

Je le hais.

Je le hais de toute mon âme.

Je le hais de toutes mes forces.

Je le hais à en crever.

Je le hais à un point tel que chaque parole qu'il émet, chaque attitude qu'il adopte, chaque rire qu'il laisse échapper me donne des envies de meurtre. Dans mes rêves intimes, je me vois toute puissante. Je m'imagine me ruer sur lui, le marteler de coups de couteau et le laisser saigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une once de vie en lui. Je rêve de lui perforer le cœur, lui crever les yeux, lui arracher la langue, lui trancher la gorge. Je rêve de le voir agoniser.

Je rêve.

Je le hais.

Comme chaque jour depuis qu'il a pris le pouvoir à Dressrosa, il réunit sa famille pour le dîner. Aucun ne manque à l'appel, excepté Vergo, envoyé en mission auprès de Caesar Clown. Malgré moi, je fais partie de cette famille. J'y suis obligée. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux garder l'espoir de revoir mon père vivant. Il le sait. Il me contrôle. Je fais partie de sa famille mais je ne suis pas au même niveau que les autres. Pourtant, je m'efforce de lui faire croire le contraire. Je ne rechigne pas à la tâche. J'exécute chaque ordre qu'il me donne comme une gentille fille bien docile. Dernièrement, j'ai dû lire dans les pensées d'un traître pour lui. Quelque part, je suis responsable de l'exécution de ce malheureux. Mon fruit du démon me permet de scanner les êtres vivants. Je sais qui me ment. J'ai les yeux les plus perçants au monde. Je suis clairvoyante. Clairvoyante mais prisonnière. Prisonnière mais insoumise.

A table, je ne fais pas de bruit, je ne prends pas de place, je ne me fais pas remarquer. Je m'installe aux côtés de Gladius. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas spécialement attention à moi. Contrairement à Trébol qui me nargue depuis son siège.

Si je déteste profondément Doflamingo, Trébol me répugne jusqu'à la nausée.

Tout chez ce type me donne envie de vomir. Son apparence monstrueuse et sa manière de se comporter avec moi me provoque souvent de terrible crise d'angoisse. Je ne dors pas sereinement. Doflamingo ne permettrait pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit mais Trébol est incontrôlable, je le sais. Il n'est pas intelligent. Il ne réfléchit pas. C'est ce qui le rend redoutable et terrifiant. J'ai scanné ses pensées. Je sais ce qu'il me veut. Plutôt mourir que me laisser toucher par un être aussi répugnant !

Je ne participe pas à la discussion qui anime la tablée. Je me contente de manger mon assiette. Je me nourris peu. Dellinger ne rate pas une occasion pour se moquer. Il pense que je me prive pour garder la ligne. Stupide gamin ! Erreur de la nature !

Je les hais. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

La nuit est déjà bien entamée quand je me décide à rejoindre ma chambre. Ce soir, comme chaque soir, la haine me dévore. Ma famille, la vraie, n'est plus auprès de moi. Spontanément, les larmes me montent aux yeux. La colère laisse place à la tristesse. Je me sens si seule…

Dans le confort de ma chambre, je peux enfin lâcher prise. C'est le seul endroit de ce palais où je me sens chez moi. Si je ne devais pas faire un tel effort pour montrer ma loyauté infaillible envers Doflamingo, je ne quitterai jamais mes appartements.

J'ôte mes bijoux, mes vêtements, et me dirige vers ma salle de bain privée. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, je me frictionne le corps avec vélocité. Mon épiderme rougit instantanément sous la torture que je lui inflige. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est une routine dont je ne peux pas me passer. Être à leur côté, toute la journée, me laisse le sentiment honteux d'être contaminée. Il n'y a que l'eau et le savon pour me laver de ce ressenti abjecte qui me dévore de l'intérieur. Je frotte, encore et encore. L'eau chaude devient brûlante. La bouffée de chaleur qui me submerge m'oblige à mettre fin à ma douche salvatrice.

Ma peau est lisse, brillante comme de la soie. Je suis redevenue pure.

Je m'enveloppe dans une serviette chaude et m'applique à sécher grossièrement mes cheveux longs. Je termine ma toilette et enfile ma robe de nuit. Ce soir, je sais d'avance que je dormirais tranquille.

Si seulement j'avais su…

Une décharge d'adrénaline me vrille l'échine. Il ne me faut qu'une fraction de seconde pour sentir et visualiser la présence écrasante de Doflamingo. Sa silhouette longiligne semble glisser dans les airs. A l'intérieur du palais, il ne porte pas son manteau à plumes caractéristiques. Les pans de sa chemise sont légèrement ouverts, laissant entrevoir la puissance de son torse musclé. Ses lunettes excentriques et son sourire de chien fou viennent parfaire le tableau du Grand Corsaire. Je le hais. Je le hais de toute mon âme, de toutes mes forces. Je le hais à m'en rendre folle. Je hais cette fascination malsaine que j'éprouve pour lui. Je ne suis plus moi-même depuis quelques temps. J'ai envie de le frapper, de le faire saigner. J'ai envie de toucher son corps. J'ai envie de voir la couleur de ses yeux…

Le Roi s'adosse contre ma porte, son éternel sourire fourbe sur le visage et le regard rivé – je présume – dans ma direction.

Il le sait, mon pouvoir ne marche pas sur lui. Je suis incapable de prévoir ses mouvements et je n'ai jamais pu saisir l'occasion de scanner ses pensées. En ai-je seulement envie ? Que peut-il y avoir dans la tête d'un assassin ? D'un voleur de royaume ? D'un tueur sanguinaire ?

Que me veut-il ? L'occasion est inespérée. Il est seul. Et j'ai tout un tas de cachettes dans ma chambre où je range ma collection personnelle de poignards en tout genre. La haine me fait perdre l'esprit. Quelle chance ai-je de le toucher ? De simplement l'effleurer ? Aucune ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi. L'envie d'en finir avec ce démon dépasse la cohérence de mon esprit. Je veux le tuer. Ici. Maintenant. Je veux lui faire mal. Je veux qu'il souffre comme je souffre.

Il fait un pas. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Il a trop besoin de moi et de mon pouvoir. Et, quelque part au fond de lui, je suis certaine qu'il jouit de cette supériorité à avoir sous son emprise la fille de l'ancien Roi. Il est joueur. C'est un sadique. C'est ce que je déteste le plus chez lui.

Son sourire s'élargit à mesure qu'il se rapproche de moi. C'est idiot, je me sens violée dans mon intimité à le voir dans ma chambre. Il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Reléguant mes instincts meurtriers au second plan, je choisis de prendre les devants et lui faire face.

« Doflamingo-sama, que me vaut l'honneur ? »

Je me montre aimable, polie, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il a certaines bonnes manières témoignant de son rang privilégié. Mais son sourire se tarit. Je viens de l'agacer.

« Es-tu une esclave, Violet ? »

Sa voix est grave. Je réprime un frisson. Quand il s'adresse à moi, j'ai la sensation de n'être qu'un petit grain de poussière que l'on peut balayer d'un simple revers de main. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

« Non, réponds-je.

\- Je reformule : es-tu « _mon_ »esclave ?

\- Non !

\- Alors pourquoi t'adresses-tu à moi comme une esclave ? Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu te sentais intégrée à la famille. »

_Ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne le sera jamais !_

C'est ce que mon âme hurle de toutes ses forces mais ces mots ne franchiront jamais ma bouche. Je ne suis pas de sa famille ! Il ne sera jamais mon Roi !

Je lui souris.

« Je ne pensais pas que ma manière de m'adresser à toi te déplaisait autant. Je ferai plus attention. »

Il rit. Ou plutôt, il ricane. Comme une hyène fière d'elle. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout.

« Trébol t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais, non ? »

La bombe m'explose en plein cœur. Le cataclysme émotionnel qui m'envahit me coupe le souffle. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. J'ai peur de comprendre.

Et il rit. Encore.

« Vu l'expression de ton visage, j'en déduis que cette affection n'est pas réciproque. »

J'ai la gorge sèche, impossible pour moi de prononcer un mot. Je voudrais me défendre. Supplier, au moins. Mais rien ne sort.

« Trébol ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. Et je serais prêt à de nombreux sacrifices pour lui. »

Il poursuit son monologue, indifférent à mon état. J'ai envie de hurler.

_Non ! NON ! Tout mais pas ça !_

« Ce n'est pas facile de gérer une famille. »

Il me tourne le dos et se rapproche de la baie vitrée. Ma chambre offre une vue dégagée, absolument magnifique de Dressrosa. Pendant mes longues nuits d'insomnie, je passe des heures à regarder ce royaume que j'aime tant. Retrouvera-t-il sa splendeur d'autrefois ? Qui, dans ce monde de barbare, pourra nous venir en aide ? Pas le gouvernement mondial. Encore moins la Marine. Et il est inutile de compter sur les Pirates. Je suis seule. Définitivement seule. Je n'ai pas d'alliés. Certes, le fait d'appartenir officiellement à la famille me donne quelques prérogatives et je me croyais à l'abri des menaces mais le fait est qu'on vient de me rappeler, de la plus cruelle des manières, mon statut initial. Je suis une prisonnière. Une prisonnière que l'on peut vendre selon le bon vouloir du maître auquel j'appartiens. Je ne veux pas ! Je m'y refuse !

_A quoi penses-tu, au juste ? Monstre insensible ! Je te hais ! _

Il me tourne toujours le dos. L'occasion est parfaite, je n'en aurai pas de meilleure. Il est seul et perdu dans sa contemplation… Oui, pas de meilleure occasion ! Je veux savoir ce qui se cache derrière ce sourire vicieux.

Mon pouce et mon index se rejoignent pour former un cercle. Je porte ma main au niveau de mon œil. Aussitôt, mon poignet se retrouve entravé par un fil invisible qui me strangule la peau. Je pousse un cri, stupéfaite, tandis que Doflamingo penche légèrement la tête sur son épaule et me scrute. Son majeur semble bouger tout seul. Maudit pouvoir !

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire ça ! Plus jamais sans ma permission ! »

Il ne rit pas. Le ton sérieux de sa voix me glace le sang. Quelle idiote ! Je ne suis pas de taille face à lui. Comment ai-je pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le contraire ? Mes yeux se brouillent de larmes. Le lien invisible me force à avancer. Doflamingo m'attire à lui, contre ma volonté. Dieu que je le déteste ! Je le déteste tellement…

« Oh, ma chère et tendre Violet, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse autant que tu ne puisses pas me demander ? »

Il a retrouvé son sourire. Sa voix est douce, presque tendre. Ce type est cinglé.

« Qu'espérais-tu trouver ? Poursuit-il.

\- Je t'en prie, ne m'offre pas à Trébol… »

Je sanglote. C'est incontrôlable. L'idée même de partager la couche de cet immonde personnage me donne envie de mourir. Oui, je me tuerai s'il le faut.

Le visage de Doflamingo s'assombrit. Je suis incapable de déceler avec précision ce qu'il ressent mais je vois à son expression qu'il est contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire que j'allais t'offrir à Trébol ?

\- Tu as dis que…

\- Je n'ai rien dit du tout ! Me coupe-t-il. Je n'ai fait que constater. M'a-t-il demandé la permission de t'avoir ? Oui, il l'a fait. Ai-je répondu favorablement à sa demande ? La réponse est non. Il ne t'aura pas. Parce que tu es ma chère et tendre Violet. Que tu es un membre à part entière de cette famille et que je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal. »

Ses longs doigts redessinent le contour de mon visage. Son pouce balaye mes sanglots. J'ai le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Je le déteste mais à cet instant précis, je l'aime et le chéris du plus profond de mon être pour ses mots.

L'entrave à mon poignet disparaît. Je suis de nouveau libre de mes mouvements. Je fais un pas en arrière pour mettre une distance entre nous. J'ai la sensation que l'empreinte de ses doigts est incrustée sur ma joue. C'est la première fois qu'il ose me toucher, le premier contact physique que nous ayons depuis les quelques années où je lui ai juré loyauté.

Du revers de la main, j'essuie mes larmes et inspire une profonde bouffée d'oxygène.

« Pardonne-moi, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Tu as un problème avec Trébol ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Il…, j'hésite à répondre. Il a des manières qui ne sont pas convenables. »

J'adoucis volontairement mes propos. Depuis le temps, je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il entre dans une colère noire dès que quiconque manque de respect à l'un des membres de sa chère famille. Je n'avouerai jamais le dégoût qu'ils m'inspirent, tous, ni la haine que j'éprouve dans mon cœur. Je me contenterai d'obéir et j'agirai, le moment venu.

Je devine qu'il me fixe derrière ses lunettes opaques. J'ignore ce qu'il attend de moi. Que je sois plus précise ? Comment savoir ? Il est impossible à cerner. Ses humeurs sont imprévisibles. Il est fou mais terriblement intelligent. C'est ce qui le rend dangereux, diabolique, presque attirant.

Je le hais !

Une veine se forme le long de son front, un tic de nervosité caractéristique chez lui. Je bloque le fil de mes pensées. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je dois lever la tête pour le regarder. Il me paraît plus gigantesque que d'habitude. Peut-être est-ce moi qui me sens petite face à lui. Il fourre les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et fait un pas dans ma direction.

« Trébol ne s'embarrasse pas avec les bonnes manières, dit-il. Je l'ai toujours connu comme ça. Néanmoins, sa loyauté est indiscutable. Je peux tout pardonner excepté la trahison. Si Trébol t'importune, alors défends-toi. Entre frères et sœurs, des conflits éclatent mais ne vous entretuez pas, même si ça serait marrant. Mwéhéhéhéhé ! »

Ce rire… Je déteste son rire ! Moqueur. Sarcastique. Il n'a aucune considération pour les sentiments d'autrui. Je ne suis pas leur sœur. Et les intentions de Trébol envers moi sont tout sauf fraternelles. Il le sait parfaitement, alors à quoi joue-t-il ?

« Bonne nuit, ma chère et tendre Violet. »

Il s'éloigne de moi. Mon cœur se remet à battre normalement. Dans quelques secondes, je serai libérée de sa présence. Je ne serai plus obligée de sourire, de mentir, de cacher la vraie nature de mes sentiments. Je pourrai les haïr en toute quiétude et me laisser bercer par mille et un scénarios de mise à mort. Je les tuerai un jour. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Parce que je les déteste ! Je les déteste tellement !

« Je vous déteste tous ! »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Des paroles qui ont échappé à mon contrôle. Un souffle à peine audible… mais pas pour le Grand Corsaire. J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur. Idiote ! Sombre idiote ! Je porte la main à mes lèvres, comme si ce simple geste pouvait me permettre de ravaler mes mots. Inutile.

Doflamingo tourne légèrement la tête, son sourire s'élargit quand il croise mon regard affolé. Il m'a entendu.

« Tu me montres enfin ton vrai visage, ma chère et tendre Viola. »

L'air me manque, je suis incapable de respirer. Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il par mon prénom, soudainement ? Il n'a pas le droit ! Je ne lui permets pas ! Qu'il se taise !

Il revient sur ses pas et s'assied au bord de mon lit.

« Approche ! M'ordonne-t-il »

Mais je suis dans l'incapacité d'obéir, il me terrifie.

« Ne m'oblige pas à le faire pour toi. »

Être manipulée comme une vulgaire marionnette est le summum du déshonneur. J'ai encore en mémoire les horreurs de cette nuit sanglante où ce monstre a pris le contrôle des soldats de Dressrosa contre le peuple. Alors, je m'avance jusqu'à lui. Assis comme il est, je suis presque à sa hauteur.

« Je peux tout pardonner excepté la trahison, répète-t-il. »

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Je tremble de peur.

« Déteste-moi si ça te fait plaisir. Déteste-nous tous. Tu es libre d'aimer et d'haïr qui tu souhaites, mais… fais attention à toi, ma chère Viola, ne t'avise pas de me trahir. Car dans ce cas, je serais obligé de te tuer. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hoche la tête, ma respiration est saccadée. C'est étrange, je ne sais plus très bien si c'est la peur de mourir qui me fait trembler ou l'excitation d'être sauve. Je ne peux pas jauger ses pensées mais j'ai appris à reconnaître les intentions d'autrui. Et il ne bluff pas. Il me laissera en paix tant que je ne menace pas directement sa petite famille.

Ses longs doigts filiformes viennent de nouveau caresser mon visage. Je ne pense même pas à reculer. De son pouce, il redessine le contour de mes lèvres. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je pourrais presque croire qu'il me désire.

« Je t'aime, tu sais, murmure-t-il. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te tuer. »

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire carnassier. Se rend-il compte de ce qu'il dit ? Il est fou !

De son autre main, il me saisit la taille et m'oblige à me rapprocher un peu plus. Je me retrouver plaquer contre son torse, à quelques mètres de son visage et de ce sourire que je hais tant.

« Je suis le Roi ! Et si je te l'ordonne, tu t'offrirais à moi sans rechigner ? »

Jamais, à aucun moment depuis les années où je suis devenue sa complice forcée, il n'a manifesté le moindre intérêt pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu la sensation que je pouvais éveiller un quelconque désir chez lui. A dire vrai, je n'imaginais pas que ce monstre sans cœur puisse ressentir ce genre de… pulsion humaine. Car il n'est pas humain. Il n'a rien d'un humain. Et pourtant, son intention est très claire. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

« Le ferais-tu ? Répète-t-il un peu plus fort. »

Il s'impatiente. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir.

« Bien sûr, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Prouve-le ! »

Je comprends. Je vois clair, enfin. C'est un test. Un test de loyauté. Si je refuse, je commettrais un acte de trahison et il aura une raison valable pour me tuer. C'est un test et si j'échoue : je meurs, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ça n'arrivera pas ! Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Oui, tout est très clair désormais, j'entrevois la fin de cet enfer. Un homme viendra et débarrassera Dressrosa du fléau Doflamingo. J'en suis certaine.

Les tentions de détresse quittent instantanément mon corps. Je me sens légère, incroyablement bien. Je n'ai pas peur de l'avenir car j'ai vu la chute du Roi. Et moi, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est survivre d'ici-là.

En réponse, je me glisse sur ses genoux et m'assied à califourchon. Il est surpris par mon initiative, je le vois. Je murmure :

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Joker. »

Je reprends l'ascendant. Pas question de me laisser violer comme une vulgaire poupée. Je prends en main ma destinée et je ne laisserais personne m'enlever mon intégrité. Il veut une preuve de loyauté en monnayant du sexe ? Il ne sera pas déçu du voyage.

Il rapproche son visage du mien, ses lèvres viennent effleurer les miennes.

« Et si je te l'ordonne, tu t'offrirais à Trébol ? Ricane-t-il »

Le monstre… Il est malin mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je secoue la tête.

« Non…

\- Donc, tu me désobéirais ?

\- J'obéirai ! Mais je sais que tu ne me demanderas jamais une chose pareille.

\- Et comment peux-tu le savoir, petite effrontée ?

\- Parce que la famille c'est sacré. Je suis loyale envers la famille mais ma fidélité est exclusive à mon Roi. Et tu es le Roi, Joker. »

Je ne sais pas si mes paroles ont du sens et je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question. La bouche du Grand Corsaire avale le flot de mes pensées. Il m'embrasse et mon premier réflexe est de fermer les yeux. Je suis submergée par ce que je ressens, à cet instant précis. Un mélange étrange entre désir et rage. On ne peut pas dire que les rares échanges que j'ai eue avec le sexe opposé ait été transcendant. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir comment me comporter. Du bout de la langue, il force le barrage de mes lèvres et pénètre ma bouche. Mon ventre s'enflamme d'une chaleur indescriptible. Je suis incapable de maîtriser mon corps. L'espace d'un instant, je crains qu'il ait repris le contrôle grâce à son fruit du démon… Comment expliquer ma lascivité sinon ? Comment expliquer cette incandescence qui brûle en moi ? Je le déteste… Et le désire. Mon esprit se verrouille. Il reprendra ses droits en temps voulu. Pour l'heure, je n'ai qu'une envie : me laisser consumer par la fougue de Doflamingo.

Il glisse ses doigts sous ma nuisette pour me l'ôter. Je fais de même avec sa chemise. Son torse est chaud, incroyablement puissant. Peau contre peau, je me sens m'enfoncer dans les prémices de la passion charnelle. Il arrache ma culotte d'un geste brusque, et vu le sourire qu'il affiche, je sais qu'il est fier de lui. Je lui souris en retour, enfonce mes doigts dans sa tignasse blonde et l'embrasse sauvagement. Il se laisse faire. C'est fou, ça… jamais je n'aurais imaginé Doflamingo dans une situation pareille. Le monstre est aussi un homme, après tout. J'ai passé tant d'années à le détester que j'avais oublié ce petit détail.

L'une de mes mains glisse vers son bas-ventre. Assise comme je le suis, je peux sentir l'état d'excitation dans lequel il est. Avec délicatesse, je l'incite à s'allonger. Il s'exécute. C'est si facile que ça ? Peut-être bien que je la tiens, ma vengeance. Arriverais-je à être suffisamment douée pour lui faire baisser sa garde ? Ma propre excitation ne me fait pas perdre de vue mon objectif.

Je dénoue le lacet qui retient son pantalon. Nous voilà à égalité. Nus. Totalement transparent l'un envers l'autre. Je tente d'accrocher son regard mais je me heurte à l'obscurité de ses lunettes. Ça m'agace. Pourquoi ne les enlève-t-il pas ? D'un geste ultra précautionneux, j'amorce une tentative pour ôter le dernier rempart qui m'empêche d'avoir Doflamingo totalement à ma portée. Mes bras se font suspendre dès l'instant où mon intention lui apparaît très clairement.

« Non ! Souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le monde est trop laid pour que je veuille le regarder de mes propres yeux. »

Que répondre à ça ? Qu'importe la situation dans laquelle on se trouve, il me rappelle, sans aucune finesse, la différence qu'il peut y avoir entre nous. Il se pense supérieur, mieux que le commun des mortels. Mais que croit-il ? Pour qui se prend-il ? Parfois, il me fait penser à un Tenryubito…

Il bombe le torse et se redresse. Mes bras sont toujours sous l'emprise de son fruit du démon. Il s'amuse avec. Il prend un réel plaisir à me manipuler comme un jouet. Je déteste ça. Je déteste et à la fois, l'expérience nouvelle me provoque un délicieux afflux de plaisir. Mes mains viennent se nouer dans mon dos, je suis à sa merci. J'ai envie de lui hurler de me lâcher… de continuer… je ne sais plus ce qu'il convient de faire ou non. Et je sens sa bouche fureter au niveau de ma gorge, descendre vers ma poitrine pour se délecter de mes seins. Je le laisse faire sans rechigner, je suis dans l'incapacité de bouger de toute façon. Et surtout, je tiens à ce qu'il profite de ce petit moment de gloire personnel. Car je ne resterai pas passive… Je ne suis pas son esclave !

Je l'entends soupirer de bien-être. Mes formes lui conviennent et de toute évidence il se régale. Je penche la tête en arrière, comme pour lui offrir un peu plus de ma personne. Il me dévore et je me sens comblée. Je le déteste toujours autant… C'est ma haine et elle seule qui me pousse à me laisser aller. Du moins, j'essaye de m'en convaincre.

Je le déteste.

Je le déteste.

« Libère-moi, s'il te plaît, soufflé-je.

\- Tu te tiendras tranquille ?

\- Promis. »

Les liens invisibles se dénouent, je retrouve ma liberté de mouvement. Aussitôt, mes mains accrochent son visage et ma bouche plonge au cœur de la sienne. Sa langue est chaude, incroyablement habile. Nous essayons l'un et l'autre d'avoir le dessus sans y parvenir. J'ondule du bassin et la dureté de son sexe m'excite au plus haut point. J'ai envie de plus. J'ai envie de lui. Sans rompre notre baiser, ma main se glisse furtivement le long de son bas-ventre. Il grogne de plaisir tandis que je m'applique à caresser sa virilité. Si j'en juge par ses soupirs extatiques, il ne tiendra pas longtemps avant de vouloir me…

Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre le cours de mes pensées. Ses mains agrippent le rebondi de mes fesses et me guident vers lui. Je ne maîtrise plus rien. Il me pénètre jusqu'à la garde. Mon souffle se coupe.

Ça fait longtemps, trop longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti la dureté d'un homme au cœur de mon intimité. La chaleur explose en moi. Je me sens rempli de l'intérieur. J'expire exagérément par la bouche, j'ai besoin de laisser sortir toutes les tensions qui me nouent le ventre. Il imprime un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. C'est délicat, tendrement érotique. A quel point le Grand Corsaire se montre-t-il prévenant avec ses amantes ? Ou fait-il une exception pour moi ? Cette position est censée me donner un léger petit avantage, j'ai envie d'en profiter.

Je plaque mes mains contre son torse et le repousse fermement pour l'allonger. Il retrouve son sourire de vorace. Je suis celle qui domine et on dirait que ça lui plaît. Je donne le rythme et je ne suis pas tendre. Quitte à coucher avec l'ennemi, autant que ce soit bestial. Je m'agite avec ferveur, j'ai la sensation de le sentir se durcir un peu plus, mais peut-être est-ce mon imagination. Tout est flou, je suis perdue dans le tumulte de mon propre plaisir. Plus rien ne compte si ce n'est lui. Je bouge telle une danseuse de flamenco happée par la musique. Et ma façon de faire est loin de lui déplaire si j'en juge par la sueur qui perle sur son front et ses lèvres crispées. A cet instant précis, je le trouve diaboliquement beau. Je l'ai toujours trouvé monstrueux, disproportionné et terrifiant. Je le vois différemment maintenant que je suis sur lui, que nous ne faisons qu'un et que je lis la jouissance sur les traits de son visage.

Je me penche et l'embrasse. Cette position lui donne un angle plus dégagé et il reprend les rênes de la partie en me pénétrant plus vigoureusement que précédemment. Sa peau claque contre la mienne, à intervalle régulier. Ce son m'hypnotise, me transcende. La chaleur à l'intérieur de moi augmente d'un cran. C'est de la lave en fusion qui coule dans mes veines et ne demande qu'à exploser.

Je me crispe, gémis, soupire, inspire et expire comme une folle. C'est ça : il me rend folle. Inconsciemment, mes mains se crispent autour de son cou, je serre les doigts et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau dorée. L'orgasme me terrasse, littéralement. J'ai envie de hurler, de me déchaîner, mais je reste muette. Il bloque le mouvement de mes mains tout en poursuivant ses fougueuses pénétrations afin de majorer ma jouissance. Il sait y faire, le monstre. Je m'effondre sur son torse, haletante, pantelante. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux et me laisser envahir par la douceur post-orgasmique de mon corps.

Je ne me rends pas compte de ses mouvements. Je me retrouve à plat ventre, lovée dans la chaleur de mes draps. Il se colle contre mon dos et me chuchote :

« Ce n'est pas encore fini, Viola. Ne te retourne pas ! Ne me regarde pas ! »

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ai-je envie de demander. La réponse à ma question me saute aux yeux dès l'instant où j'aperçois ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Il me voit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il me regarde sans barrière.

Ses doigts élancés courent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. L'une de ses mains vient se placer sous mon bassin pour me relever légèrement. D'ordinaire, je trouverai ma position humiliante, dégradante même, mais pas ce soir. Là, je n'ai qu'une envie : le sentir à nouveau en moi. Mais il prend son temps… pour me caresser, admirer les courbes de mon corps. Mon visage est enfoui dans mon oreiller et mes mains sont agrippées aux barreaux de mon lit. J'attends. Patiemment. Les secondes me semblent interminables. J'attends qu'il se décide à terminer ce qu'on a commencé.

Je sens son sexe buter contre le rebondis de me fesses, aller et venir, comme pour faire durer un plaisir qu'il est lui seul à ressentir. L'attente est insupportable, je frissonne d'impatience.

« Dofla… Doffy… »

Je ne l'ai jamais appelé par son surnom mais là, c'est trop. Son rire résonne entre les murs de ma chambre. Le monstre fou en lui ne dort jamais totalement.

Enfin, il reprend possession de mon corps. Les portes de mon intimité s'ouvrent pour le laisser entrer. Sa présence m'écrase, me possède toute entière. Il temporise sa fougue, je le sens. Ses mouvement sont lents et forts à la fois. Il grogne comme un animal repu, un prédateur jouant avec sa proie. Mais je suis une proie de prestige et il tient à m'honorer comme il se doit. Sa lascivité échauffe à nouveau mes sens. Ma peau se couvre de frissons. On dirait qu'il me connaît par cœur, qu'il sait exactement quoi faire pour me rendre ivre de plaisir. Ses doigts redessinent la cambrure de mes reins et remontent pour s'enrouler dans ma chevelure. Il se penche vers moi et mordille chaque petite parcelle de peau qu'il trouve sur son passage. Ses pénétrations s'accélèrent, il devient de plus en plus impétueux. Sans brutalité, il fait pression sur mes cheveux pour me faire lever la tête. De sa main libre, il me cache les yeux. Je sens le bout de sa langue taquiner la commissure de mes lèvres. Je tourne légèrement le visage pour accéder à sa bouche. Je ne peux plus voir ni parler. Aveugle et muette, je me laisse submerger par les sensations qui m'assaillent. Ses abdos se contractent subitement, je devine son orgasme avant même qu'il n'arrive. Quelle lueur peut bien briller dans ses yeux, ici et maintenant ? Je n'aurais pas la chance de le savoir mais mon imagination le fait pour moi. Il se crispe et pousse plus fort en moi au moment où il jouit. Monstre fou ! Si tu savais comme tu me fais perdre la tête… et je jouis aussi.

Je suis bien incapable de me rappeler de la suite des évènements… Quand je m'éveille, le poids que je sens à côté de moi, dans le lit, réactive ma mémoire. Sans un bruit, je me tourne dans les draps. Doflamingo est couché et dort profondément. Son avant-bras repose sur la partie haute de son visage. Est-ce instinctif ? Même quand il dort, il ressent le besoin de protéger son regard du monde extérieur. Je l'observe sous tous les angles. Mon lit est grand mais ses pieds dépassent quand même de quelques centimètres. J'ai couché avec un monstre qui fait presque deux fois ma taille et ça a été l'expérience érotique la plus folle de toute ma vie. La lame que je garde cachée dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit serait parfaite pour compléter ce tableau. Je rêve de lui enfoncer dans la poitrine, encore et encore. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Le simple fait de m'imaginer le tuer m'excite. Que suis-je devenue, à leur côté ?

« Passe-moi mes lunettes ! »

L'ordre à claquer dans l'air, grave et puissant. Depuis quand est-il réveillé ? J'obéis à sa demande et lui tend son bien. Il s'assied au bord du lit et me tourne le dos. Quand il me fait face, tout est redevenu comme avant : sourire de psychopathe et lunettes extravagantes. Il se rhabille sans un mot. Je le regarde faire avec intérêt.

Le miroir de ma coiffeuse capte son attention. Il observe son reflet quelques instants avant de s'en désintéresser. Je crois savoir ce qui l'a interpelé. Les griffures sur son cou sont nettes et profondes.

« Évite ça, la prochaine fois. »

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il prononce avant de s'éclipser. La prochaine fois…

Prochaine fois…

Je souris comme une diablesse. Plus qu'un ordre qu'il me donne, c'est une promesse qu'il me fait.

Quand je pénètre dans l'immense salle à manger, une bonne partie de la famille est déjà attablée. Doflamingo a revêtu son impressionnant manteau de plumes roses et trône, comme à son habitude en chef de table.

« Bien dormi ? Me demande-t-il.

\- A merveille, Doffy ! »

Il éclate de rire.

Je me sers généreusement, sous l'œil médusé de Dellinger, peu habitué à me voir avec un tel appétit. Mais le fait est que j'ai une faim d'ogre.

Je m'appelle Viola Riku et je déteste plus que tout au monde ce monstre de Doflamingo. Je le tuerai, un jour. Mais en attendant ce jour, lui et moi seront les amants les plus insatiables du royaume de Dressrosa.

**ooo FIN ooo**

* Merci de m'avoir lue.

* Désolée s'il traîne encore quelques fautes.

* A une prochaine, j'espère.


End file.
